Summer Daze
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Sequel to Seducing Sonny. After the bet incident, things are awkward between Sonny and Chad. That's why Sonny can't wait to spend a Chad-free summer with her best friend Lucy...but will it really be Chad-free? CHANNY! Rated T for mild language.
1. Wisconsin

**HEYY Y'ALL! Welcome to the second installment of my super awesome Channy story! Some of you have already read my other story, "Seducing Sonny". For those of you who have not, you may want to go read it now because while I do explain some stuff that happened in the last story, most of it isn't explained. I suppose you could read this one first, but you may get a little confused. **

**Anyway, I'm going to try my best to finishe this before school starts, but for some reason I have a feeling that this one is going to be longer than the first one so I may have to continue writing into the fall in which case I will definetly have to cute back on how often I update and I don't wanna freak anyone out, but there's a chance that if it goes into the fall, it may end up not getting finished. I will try to finish it, but all the stories I've finished, I've written over vacation and the other one I finished, I started a sequel in the fall and it kind of never got finished.**

**Okay, so for those of you who don't know me, I have a tendency to be slightly crazy at time so dont' get freaked out if I randomly type something random...anything else you wanna know, you can get off my profile. **

**There are going to be a few changes for this story. Mainly, it IS written in Sonny's POV rather than Chad's because Sonny's thoughts and feelings are the most important to the story line. Sorry guys, I know you love Chad's stupidity and super-cuteness, but I'm sticking with Sonny's POV (btw, my friend thinks sterling knight is ugly. what a fruit!) **

**One more thing before I begin...sorry about the super-gay title. I could not think of ANYTHING, but I really wanted to update so I used a title generater. The actual title they gave me was "Summer Day in Channy Love" but I thought "Summer Daze" sounded less...oh i dunno...RETARDED! Okay, well you can read the first chapter now! Sorry that was so long! **

* * *

Summer vacation. It was finally here. No more school, no more So Random (not that So Random's a bad thing, but it's nice to take a break sometime) and best of all no Chad. That may sound a little bit harsh, but let me rewind and tell you what he did.

Two weeks ago, I fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. He had turned into this really sweet, sensitive guy and he won me over. Then I found out it was all just for a bet. Of course I was furious, but then Chad came to my house and apologized and we agreed that we would go back to the way things were before...or so we thought.

The past few weeks have been...awkward. I don't mean to, but I feel like I've been avoiding Chad. We've barely spoken in days and when we do it's just "Hey Sonny" and "Hi Chad", not our usual arguing. It's weird. I'm hoping things will be better by the time we both return to Condor Studios for the next season of our two shows. Until then, I'm going to be spending two weeks in Wisconsin with Lucy. That'll be just what I need to distract me from Chad.

"Sonny, are you finished packing?" my mom asked, knocking on my door.

"Not yet," I answered, folding up my cow-print sweater and forcing it into my suitcase. I sat down on top of it and struggled with the zipper for a good two minutes before I finally got it closed.

"Sonny, you forgot your toothbrush," my mom said, handing it to me. I groaned. There was no way I was opening up my suitcase again. I shoved it into my carry-on and grabbed my suitcase off the bed.

"Ready?" Mom asked.

"As I'll ever be," I answered. "Ever since the time I forgot to bring underwear on my week-long trip to New York City, I've been super paranoid about leaving things behind on trips (And don't worry. I bought new underwear there)

I loaded my crap into the trunk of my mom's car and got into the passenger seat.

"Seat belt," Mom reminded me. I rolled my eyes and buckled my seat belt.

"I know, Mom," I replied. She started the car and we were on our way to the air port.

When we finally got there, my mom refused to say goodbye. She held onto me and cried for about five minutes before finally letting me get on the plane. At first I was a little embarrassed, but other families were doing the same thing so I didn't stand out too much.

I just barely made it onto the plane in time. Unfortunately, I was traveling in coach and was forced to sit between a snoring grandpa and a little girl who kept trying to talk to me in some other language. Despite my attempts to get away from all the Chadness, I found myself thinking about him and how much easier this would be if he had loaned me his private jet. Pfft! Like he'd ever do that! We were barely even on speaking terms, let alone jet-lending terms.

It seemed like forever before we finally landed in Wisconsin. It took me awhile to get out of the airport since some chick accidentally took my bag instead of hers and then started hyperventilating when she saw who it really belonged to (Ha! And Chad says I don't have fans! AURGH! Why am I still thinking about him?) Then it took me a few minutes to find Lucy who pretty much tackled me once we spotted each other.

"My mom's waiting in the parking lot," she informed me. "Come one." I followed Lucy, who was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls, to the exit and out to her mom's navy blue van.

"So fill me in," I said, once we were in the van on our way to Lucy's. "What's happened here since the last time I saw you?"

"Forget that," Lucy said, picking up an old issue of Tween Weekly. Oh no. "Explain this." She flipped through it until she found the dreaded two page spread of Chad and I. "Thanks for telling me about your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Lucy's mom, Angela, exclaimed from the front seat. "Ooh. Is he cute?"

"He's gorgeous," Lucy answered, before I could speak. "He's Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" she exclaimed. In her shock, she must have lost control of the wheel because we swerved to the left causing several cars to honk their horns at us. "Sorry," she shouted out the open window. The lady in the car behind us gave her the finger.

"Some people are so rude," she muttered under her breath.

"So, Sonny," Lucy said, shoving the magazine in my face. "Care to explain why you kept something like this from me?"

"We're not dating," I shouted. Lucy looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just...I'm sick of people talking about Chad. For the past two weeks, it's been nothing but Chad, Chad, Chad. I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized. "So, wait...were you dating?"

"No," I answered. "I mean yes...well...sort of. It wasn't real though. I mean for him it wasn't...and then for me it wasn't...and now we're just...I don't know, Lucy. I really don't know." Angela turned into the driveway of their small two-bedroom bungalow and put the car in park.

"Thanks for the drive," I said. "And thanks for letting me stay here for the month."

"No problem, Sonny," she answered. "You practically used to live here anyway. It's been kind of lonely without my second daughter."

Lucy helped me lug my suitcase up the porch steps, through the door and into her room before we finally collapsed on her bed.

"I miss this place," I said, looking over at the collage of pictures of us that we'd started making when we were seven. Since then we'd added dozens more photos of us through the years. It almost took up half her wall now. I ran my hand over the pictures gently, remembering all the good times Lucy and I had had over the years. It almost made me want to move back here...almost.

Sure, Wisconsin had Lucy and my old school and cheese, but Hollywood had So Random and great shopping and amazing weather...and even Tawni. Despite our off-and-on fighting and the whole incident with me and Chad, we'd actually bonded quite a lot over the past year. I would miss her way too much if I moved back to Wisconsin.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Lucy asked. "Ooh! We could play MASH!"

"No thanks, Luce," I said closing my eyes. "I'm pretty tired. If you don't mind, I think I'm just gonna go to bed.

"Sure," Lucy answered, obviously disappointed. "Tomorrow though?"

"Fine," I agreed, smiling. Lucy was still the same MASH-loving girl I remembered. I never really understood the appeal of the game, but if it made Lucy happy, I was willing to suffer through a few games. After all, she'd done so much for me over the years.

I buried my face in Lucy's pillow and inhaled the smell of her favourite perfume. I had missed that smell. I burrowed under the blankets and closed my eyes. I was already asleep by the time Lucy turned off the light and crawled into bed next to me.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 1! If I seem really pumped, it's cuz i am...and cuz i drank like three cups of coffee to stay awake and write. Your welcome! I'll be expecting some reviews from people who've read the other one AND some new people btw so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**(Yes, I'm still going to say it at the end of every chapter...shit! now it's not the very last thing...)**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHSS!**


	2. MASH

**Heyyy everyone! So I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I have a very sad story to tell you! So a few days ago, my mom tried to turn on my computer and IT DIDN"T WORK! Like at all. So depressing. So she had to take it to some computer dude and he's gonna call us when he fixes it which will hopefully be very soon. Thankfully, I had chapters 1 and 2 finished by the time i posted chapter 1 so i uploaded both chapter to fanfiction, but only posted the first one. Right now, I'm at the library using the computer, but I'll have to wait until my computer gets back to post the next chapters. Don't worry though, I'm keeping up on my writing. I'm just typing them up on my ipod touch and I'll copy them to my computer later. I have chapters 3 through 6 written already. By the way, some of the chapters are pretty short, but like I said, I'm hoping to make this story longer than the last one. Also, you guys really owe me for writing this because I had this super good idea for another Sonny With a Chance story, but I promised you guys I'd try to finish this one so I'm postponing starting it until this story's finished! It's actually gonna be a really interesting story I hope so I'll try to finish writing this one soon (don't worry. I won't upload all the chapters at once. this story should last you to about mid-september i hope) so i can get started on the second one which I've spent hours planning out (I'm bored without the computer) Okay, sorry that was so long! You can read now!**

* * *

"Okay, now name four guys," I said, rolling my eyes. This had to be the official lamest game in the universe, but at least I was back in Wisconsin with Lucy, so I wasn't complaining. Plus her mom had made us her famous smoothies, so I was in a good mood.

"Ben McNeil," she began, listing off guys we used to hang out with before I moved. "Roger Davies, Micah Strong and...Chad Dylan Cooper." You know on TV when someone's taking a sip of their drink and someone says something surprising and they do a spit take, but that never happens in real life? Apparently it does happen in real life because as soon as Lucy said that I spit a mouthful of smoothie all over her kitchen table.

"Chad?" I choked out, still in shock. Lucy handed me a bottle of water and I unscrewed the cap and took a sip.

"Sorry," Lucy said. "I didn't know you were still into him." I did another spit take, this time all over Lucy, and all we could do was laugh. When we finally calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, I crossed my arms and gave Lucy a look.

"What makes you think I'm into that three-named doofus?" I asked.

"Just the way you reacted," she answered. "Plus I can see it in your eyes."

"No you can't," I said, checking my reflection in a spoon (again, thinking of Chad while doing it) to see what she meant.

"Whatever," Lucy said. "Change the last one to Zac Efron." I smiled. Chad would be furious if he heard Lucy replace his name with Zac Efron's. GRRR! Stupid Chad!

"No, if you like him..." I began. I wrote the names she'd listed on the paper and listened while she listed the types of cars she would like. By the end of the game, Lucy lived in a mansion, had a pet goat, drove a mustang convertible, was a dancer, had three kids and was married to, you guessed it, Chad.

"Oh my God!" Lucy squealed, when I read her husband's name. "How cool would that be?"

"Amazing," I said, sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lucy asked.

"I just...don't wanna talk about Chad," I told her. "It's been kind of awkward lately and I kind of just wanted a couple weeks where I didn't have to think about Chad or hear his name every three seconds."

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. It seemed like she'd been doing that a lot lately. I felt kind of bad that I kept making her feel bad, but I really didn't want to hear her go on about Chad for the next month

"Want me to do you now? She asked, holding up the notebook we always used for MASH.

"That's okay," I answered. "I'm not really in the mood to think about guys right now." All I wanted was a boy-free, Chad-free, MASH-free summer to hang out with Lucy and do the stuff we loved to do. Was that too much too ask?

* * *

**Okay, so I know you're probably a little upset about the lack of Chad, but don't worry. I promise this story won't be Chad-free for too long (haha sonny! Guess ur not gonna get your way!) There's a surprise coming in the next chapter though. Shit, that probably just made it alot more unbearable for you to wait for the next chapter! OOPSIES! LOL! **

**So yea, totally unrelated to this story, did anyone watch the tween...er...uh...teen choice awards last night? When Justin Bieber won choice male artist, i threw 4 pillows at the TV, turned it off, stomped up the stairs, slammed the door, and cried into my pillow! Adam Lambert soo deserved that award! Oh well! At least I learned something new: apparantly you do not need a penis to be considered male. I've been eating semi-sweet chocolate chips all yesterday and today to get over the pain of my man losing. So depressing! You know what's also depressing? I reserved "The Notebook" at my library and they gave it to somebody else! What the hell is the point of reserving if anyone can take it? Morons!**

**K well that's pretty much it for now! I promise I will update as soon as I get my computer back (knowing me I'll be so glad to get it back, I'll pull an all-nighter and stay on the computer all night. LOL! Some more good news is that my Aunt's husband...well i guess he's technically my uncle...it doesn't feel like it though cuz they've only been married too years...her ex feels more like an uncle to me even though i guess technically he isn't anymore...anyway, he's good with computers so maybe he can get the wi-fi thingy figured out and then i won't have to use the neighbours (i have to lay in bed holding my ipod in the air just to use the internet) BTW, who's seen the Problem with Pauly? Hi-larious! Love Chad's face when Sonny takes off the bear head and he's sitting on her lap...isn't it suppossed to be the other way around Chad? Okay, again that was super long, but i'm really upset that this is the last time i get to update until who knows when. k i guess i should go now!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHHSSS!**


	3. Change of Plans

**OH MY GAAAWWWWDDD! I'm back I'm back I'm back! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? My ipod randomly started working again today! the good news is I CAN CONTINUE THIS STORY! The bad news is ALL MY MUSIC GOT DELETED WHEN WE SENT MY COMPUTER IN TO GET FIXED TO I HAVE TO REDOWNLOAD 1000 SONGS BEFORE I CAN SYNC MY IPOD! **

**Sooo sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys aren't still mad at me...I also hope you don't have a cold cut catapult. :S**

**

* * *

**

_Mooooooo! _I rolled over and picked up my phone off Lucy's bedside table.

"Hello?" I said, still half-asleep.

"Sonny?" a voice I couldn't place answered.

"Yea," I answered. I yawned and looked at my watch. 3 AM. Who would be calling this early?

"This is Mr. Condor," the voice on the other end of the phone call informed me. Suddenly I was wide awake.

"Mr. Condor!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, I just woke up." Lucy sat up and gave me a confused look. I put my finger to my lips to let her know to be quiet.

"Listen, Sonny," Mr. Condor continued. "I just had this dream. And do you know what it was about."

"Umm...no," I answered.

"That was a rhetorical question," he said, sounding annoyed. "Anyway, long story short, my dream has inspired me to make a movie. And you, Sonny, are going to be the star."

"Me?" I squeaked. "Will you excuse me for a second?"

"Make it quick," he said. I covered the reciever.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna be in a movie!" Lucy and I let out high pitched screams. I took my hand off the phone and brought it to my ear again.

"Sorry," I said. "So, tell me more about the movie."

"Actuallly," he answered. "I was hoping to meet with the entire cast a few times to brainstorm ideas for the movie since I haven't really worked out all the details yet. Unfortunatly, I'm going to be in Florida for the next two weeks so we'll have to meet there. Be at the studio by ten tomorrow and you guys can fly over on my private jet."

"Tomorrow?" I exclaimed. "Mr. Condor, I'm in Wisconsin."

"Not a problem," he answered. "We'll stop in and pick you up tomorrow."

"I'm suppossed to be spending time with my best friend," I told him.

"Bring her along," he suggested.

"But," I began.

"Remember, Sonny, you are not irreplacable,"

"Fine," I said. "We'll be ready. Just call me when you're almost here."

"Alright," he agreed. "And would you mind calling the rest of your cast for me?"

"So it's a So Random thing?"I asked, relieved that I would be working with people I was comfortable with already.

"Sort of," he answered. "I'll explain everything once we get to Florida. Bye Sonny."

"Bye Mr. Condor," I said, hanging up and letting out another squeal.

"So what's going on?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Start packing," I told her. "We're going to Florida."

* * *

**Again, really sorry for the wait. I'll try to post more chapters soon. **

**If you aren't already reading it, please go check out my story, "The Sonny Diaries". Also, I have a new website, www(.)ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com. There should be some stuff on this story up on the site within a week. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	4. Sonny With a Chance of Chad

**No one reviewed. :| -that's me being very disappointed in you. **

**YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

"So we're gonna be in a movie? Tawni asked. It was 6 AM now and I was on the phone with Tawni and the rest of my friends.

"Yea," I answered. "Apparantly it's some kind of So Random thing and I'm the star."

"You? " Tawni exclaimed, sounding utterly appalled. "Why you?"

"Yea," Zora piped up. "No offense, Sonny, but you're nothing special."

"Well, Mr. Condor seems to think I am," I bragged. "So you guys better get packing. You have to be at the stupid by ten."

"What about you?" Nico asked. "Aren't you in Wisconsin?"

"Mr. Condor's gonna come pick us up here," I informed them.

"_Us_?" Tawni asked. "Who's _us_?"

"Lucy and I," I answered. "Mr. Condor said she could come along.

"Lulu's coming?" Tawni exclaimed, happily.

"Lucy," I corrected her. "And yes, she's coming."

"Sonny," Lucy called from the other side of the room. She was sitting on her suitcase, attempting to zip it up. "Help."

"I gotta go," I said into the phone. "Lucy needs some help packing. Bye guys." They all said their goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

"Try standing on it," I told Lucy. She stood up on her cow-print suitcase while I zipped it up. "There we go." I helped her drag her suitcase out to her mom's car and loaded it into the trunk next to mine

"So what time do we have to be at the airport?" Angela asked.

"Mr. Condor said he'll call us when they're about to land," I informed her.

"So, I guess until then we're stuck watching reruns of So Random," Lucy said, flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV.

"What's wrong with So Random reruns?" I asked, switching to channel 247. The familiar stomach and barf sketch was just beginning.

"Nevermind," I said. "This episodes from before I was on the show." I turned off the TV and Lucy stared at me in disbelief.

"Hey Tawni," Lucy joked. "How long have you been in Sonny's body?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm not trying to be conceited or anything. I just love seeing myself on TV. It's weird and cool at the same time."

"Just like you," Lucy said grinning. "Minus the cool part." I punched her playfully.

"No wonder you and Tawni get along so well," I muttered. "You both love to torture me."

"Breakfast anyone?" Angela asked, turning on the stove. She set a pan of raw bacon down onto the burner.

"Yes, please," I answered. "The usual."

"What am I? A waitress?" Angela joked. I laughed as she pulled out a loaf of bread from the cupboard and popped a couple slices in the toaster. I'd had breakfast at Lucy's so much that Angela always knew what to make me. _The usual_ was four strips of extra crispy bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and a piece of toast with butter and raspberry jam. When I'd first started hanging out with Lucy, I felt bad about Angela making me such huge meals, but I soon learned that she made that much whether I was there or not, so I stopped feeling guilty and enjoyed Angela's cooking.

While I waited for my food, I took a quick shower in Lucy's bathroom. I didn't have time to shave my legs before Lucy knocked on the door and told me the food was ready, so I would have to wear my skinny jeans instead of the skirt I had previously selected. I dressed quickly, leaving my hair wrapped in a towel, and went out to the kitchen to eat.

After finishing my massive breakfast, I dried my hair and did my makeup while Lucy showered. It was still only eight by the time we were ready though, two hours prior to the time the jet was scheduled to leave L.A., so we still had some time to kill.

"We could go to the park," Lucy suggested.

"You mean that old swing set surrounded by trees on Marvin Street?" I asked. "I wouldn't really call that a park."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Lucy challenged.

"Actually," I began. "I was kind of hoping you could help me with this sketch I'm working on."

"What's it about?" she asked.

"Well, it's kind of a Hannah Montana parody," I explained. "It's about this girl, Millie, played by your's truly, who's a regular girl by day and famous country singer, Alexis Texas, by night..."

* * *

"We're on our way," I told Mr. Condor. I hit the end call button and put my phone in my pocket. I turned to Lucy and Angela.

"They're landing in twenty minutes," I told them.

"Perfect," Angela exclaimed. "Let's go." We all got in the car and pretty soon, we were on our way to the airport. When we got there, Angela gave us both a quick hug before letting us leave. So much less embarrassing than my mom's goodbye.

"Excuse me," I said to a blonde lady at the customer service counter. "Has Mr. Condor's private jet landed yet?"

"That's confidential," she told us, not looking up from her computer.

"What do you mean 'confidential'?" I asked. "We need to get on that plane." The lady, her name tage read Megan, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Get Mr. Condor on the phone please," she said into the phone. She paused and then spoke again. "Mr. Condor? There are two girls here who claim you're expecting them...Their names?" She covered the reviever.

"Sonny Munroe and her friend Lucy," I told her.

"Miss Sonny Munroe," she said into the phone. "Alright, I'll tell them." She hung up the phone.

"Go to gate number six." she told us. "Mr. Condor said he'll send one of the passengers to meet you."

"Thanks," I said, faking a smile. I grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her towards gate six. If we were late, Mr. Condor would probably leave without us. We passed gates one through five before arriving at our destination. I looked around, searching for a familiar So Random face. I mistook several blonde teens for Tawni before finally spotting someone I knew. Unfortunatly, it wasn't exactly the someone I'd been hoping to see.

"Chad? I exclaimed, unpleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here?" There goes my Chad-free summer.

* * *

**Yay! Chaddy's in the story! I missed him so much during the first three chapters :( This is definitely going to make things a little more interesting :P**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	5. Roomies

**Yay! Reviews! Not as many as I would've liked, but still YAY!**

**

* * *

**

The plane ride was awkward to say the least. I ws stuck sitting between Chad who was twiddling his thumbs nervously for the entire flight and Lucy who spent the better part of the flight staring at Chad with a love-struck look on her face.

"Listen up everyone," the captain announced, breaking the awkward silence. "We'll be landing soon so you need to buckle your seat belts." As I was buckling mine, my hand brushed up against Chad's. I pulled away quickly and blushed, hoping he didn't notice how red my face was.

The plane landed and we all got off. Three limos were waiting for us at the Orlando airport. Once we all got our luggage sorted out, we loaded it into the limos and got in, Mackenzie Falls in one limo (I was still confused as to why they were here), So Random in another, and Mr. Condor in the third limo. Thankfully, he hadn't brought Dakota.

"So what's going on?" I asked, once we were on our way to our hotel. "Why is the cast of Mackenzie Falls here?"

"Apparantly," they're part of the movie," Nico told me. "It's like a Mack Falls/So Random mashup, I guess.

"Great," I exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Bet you're not so glad you're the star now, are you, Sonny?" Tawni inquired.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it," she answered. "You're gonna be the star from our show and Chad's the star of Mackenzie Falls." I didn't like ehwere this was going. "Obviously Mr. Condor is planning on having you and Mackenzie fall in love." Joy.

We finally arrived at our hotel and we all piled out of the limo.

"Welcome to the Walt Disney World Contemporary Resort," Mr. Condor announced.

The hotel was amazing. And huge. Lucy and I just stood there in awe of the size of the place. The otheres just got their bags from the chauffers and started wheeling them towards the hotel entrance like they stayed in places like this one a regular basis. Lucy and I quickly grabbed out bags and hurried after them.

Mr. Condor checked us in and gave us each a key card with a room number on it.

"Room 1224," I announced.

"Same," Lucy said, excitedly. We picked up our bags and started towards the elevators.

"Wait," Tawni called, struggling with her three suitcases. "I'm in your room too." Lucy and I wated until Tawni caught up and then continued towards the elevators. By now, everybody was trying to get on, so Tawni, Lucy, and I had to wait for the third one. When we finally got upstairs, we found Chad struggling to get into our room with his key card.

"Stupid thing doesn't work," he muttered, kicking the door.

"That's because it's _our_ room," I told him, laughing at his stupidity. I took the card from him and read the number on it. "You're in room 1224."

"This is 1224," he said. I looked at his card and then up at the door. He was right...Oh no. I pulled my card out of my pocket and read the number on it.

"1224," I muttered. "Oh shit."

"You mean..." Tawni began. "We have to share a room with_ him_?" I nodded, too upset to speak. I put my key into the slot and pulled it out quickly. The light flashed green and I opened the door. Tawni flicked on the light and I started at the room in horror. Tawni and Lucy were too busy running around, looking at all the nice things to realize our dilema: Four people, two beds. And guess who was going to get stuck with Chad?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm working on a page for this story on my website right now so it should be ready for you to see soon. I'm gonna post pictures of the hotel and room sometime today or tomorrow so you should go check that out so you'll be able to get a better mental image of what they're room looks like. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! **


	6. Sleeping on the Floor

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And thanks for being so patient about the whole broken ipod thing. Your guys are the best!**

**

* * *

**

"This does not work for me," I told my roommates. I was sitting on one of the beds next to Chad. It was almost midnight now and Tawni and Lucy were already laying on the bed next to mine, trying to sleep.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Tawni said, turning off the lamp on the table between our beds. I turned the lamp back on and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as Chad," I said, firmly. Chad laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, a little offended that he was laughing when I was so upset.

"You can stop the act Sonny," he told me. "Nobody's buying it." _Act?_ He thought I _wanted _to share a bed with him? I knew he was the same jerk he always was.

"Lucy," I siad. "You're switching beds with me."

"Okay," Lucy agreed, sounding a little more eager than I would have liked. She rolled off the bed and I got off mine so she could lay down next to Chad.

"No way," Chad exclaimed. "I am _not_ sharing a bed with Little Miss Fangirl. She's been mentally undressing me all day." Lucy blushed.

"Have no," she argued, although we all knew it was true.

"Who wants to share a bed with who now?" I said, smirking. Chad glared at me.

"Stop being such a baby, Munroe," he said. "It's not a big deal."

"Then why don't you share a bed with Lucy?" I challenged.

"Cuz I don't feel like getting attacked by an obsessed fan," he answered. Lucy stood up and marched over to the bed she'd been in before.

"Sonny's right," she said. "You are a jerk." Chad rolled his eyes.

"I'm sleeping on the floor," I announced.

"Fine," Chad answered.

"Fine," I echoed.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"SHUT UP!" Zora shouted, from the room next to our's. I grabbed my pillow and made a makeshift bed out of blankets I found in the closet.

"Good night, Tawni," I said. "Good night, Lucy."

"You forgot me," Chad piped up.

"No, I didn't," I replied. What a moron.

* * *

**I've missed this story so much, I've decided to post another chapter right away! I've missed writing comedies. I may write a threequel to this story if I'm not too busy...idk though. Don't get your hopes up cuz it might not happen. Anyway...peace out suckahs!**


	7. Friends?

**Here's the other chapter i promised! :P 3**

**

* * *

**

"Here are your schedules," Mr. Condor told us, passing out pieces of paper to all of us, except Lucy who was at the pool. "We'll meet every Sunday and Wednesday to discuss the movie. The other ten days, you'll spend at the specified Disney World park." I looked down at the schedule and read through it quickly.

_Sunday-Meeting  
Monday-Magic Kingdom  
Tuesday-Animal Kingdom  
Wednesday-Meeting  
Thursday-Blizzard Beach  
Friday-Epcot  
Saturday-Magic Kingdom_

_Sunday-Meeting  
Monday-Hollywood Studios  
Tuesday-Epcot  
Wednesday-Meeting  
Thursday-Animal Kingdom  
Friday-Typhoon Lagoon  
Saturday-Magic Kingdom_

"This is so exciting," I squealed. "I've never been to Disney World."

"Okay, settle down everyone," Mr. Condor told us. "Especially you, Sonny." I blushed and took a seat between Tawni and Nico.

"So as you know," he began. "I've decided we are going to be shooting a Mackenzie Falls movie." The Mack Falls kids cheered. "Featuring the cast of So Random," he continued. Now it was our turn to cheer. "I got my inspiration for the movie when I saw this," he told us. He hit a button on the remote in front of him and the magazine article of Chad and I appeared on a screen on the wall. Grr! Why was this article still haunting me?

"And this," he said. He hit another button and a clip from Mackenzie Falls started playing.

"The time for talking is over," Mackenzie was saying. "So Random's on. It's my favourite show."

"Stupid musical chairs," Portlyn muttered.

"And then I had that dream last night that sealed the deal," Mr. Condor told us. "So I figured that the Mackenzie Falls gang could meet the cast of their favourite show."

"You mean it's a drama?" Zora asked, utterly appalled.

"More like a dramady," he answered.

"Wait a minute," Chad said. "Mackenzie doesn't really watch So Random. That was just because we lost at musical chairs."

"Then what would you suggest?" Mr. Condor challenged.

"Why don't we just drop the Randoms altogether," Penelope piped up.

"No way," Mr. Condor answered. "This way we'll attract both So Random fans _and_ Mackenzie Falls fans."

"Why don't we make it about the rivalry between our two shows?" I suggested.

"Why don't we make it about me?" Tawni exclaimed, happily. Pretty soon we were all shouted out ideas at Mr. Condor.

"Quiet!" he yelled. "I have an idea."

"Fine," Chad said. "Let's hear it."

"What if the So Random kids played kids from a rival school," he suggested.

"But they can't act," Chloe told Mr. Condor.

"Yes, we can," Tawni insisted.

"Then it's settled, Mr. C. announced. "We'll meet back here Wednesday morning at ten to discuss the script and characters. You have the rest of the day to do whatever you want." We all got up, none of us really happy about the outcome of the meeting, and went back to our rooms.

"I'm going down to the pool to chill with Lucy," I told Tawni. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Tawni answered. "I just have to change."

"Me too," I told her. I turned to Chad who was watching a rerun of Mackenzie Falls. "Chad, get out of here. We need to change."

"Change down by the pool," he answered. "I'm trying to watch myself on TV." Tawni and I both rolled our eyes.

"Help?" I asked her. She nodded. We grabbed onto one side of the blanket on his bed and pulled, knocking him onto the floor. Then we each grabbed an arm and dragged him towards the door, leaving him out in the hall without a key card.

Once we were changed, we opened the door to let Chad in, but he was gone.

"Where do you think he went?" Tawni asked.

"Don't know, don't care," I answered.

"I don't get you Sonny," she told me as we waited for the elevator to arrive. "Two weeks ago, you were willing to choose Chad over me. _Me!_ And now you hate his guts? I thought you guys were cool."

"I don't hate him," I told her. "It's just...I don't know. I guess I tricked myself into believing that we could go back to the way things were before. What he did really hurt me and I don't think I've really fully forgiven him for it. He says he's changed, but he seems like the same old Chad to me."

"Well, you better forgive him soon," Tawni said, getting on the elevator. I followed her and pressed the G button. "Otherwise, you're gonna be stuck sleeping on the floor for the next two weeks." The doors opened and we followed the signs to the pool.

"Wow," I breathed. This place was amazing. It took me a minute to find Lucy. She was sitting ona chair next to a blonde boy wearing sunglasses.

"Lucy," I called. She looked over at me and waved. The boy waved too. That's when I realized that it was Chad. So that's where he'd gone.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. Tawni and I walked over to where they were sitting and set down our stuff.

"Damn, Munroe," Chad exclaimed, eyeing my red bikini.

"See," I said. "I knew you were the same shallow jerk you always were." I started to walk away, but Chad chased after me.

"Wait!" he called. "Sonny, I'm sorry. That was suppossed to be a compliment. It's just...I'm not very good at this whole 'friends' thing."

"Frenemies," I corrected him. "Although right now, it seems more like enemies."

"I know," he said. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then closed it again.

"Wanna hit the hot tub?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered. He took my hand in his and we walked towards the hot tub.

"The hand holding's a bit much," I told him.

"Sorry," he said, letting go so quickly, you'd think my hand was on fire.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I didn't say you could let go." Chad smiled and grabbed my hand again. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

**Wow! These chapters are pretty long compared to the Sonny Diaires. :P Not used to it! hope you like it. I"ll try to post another one ASAP! peace out SUCKAHS!**


	8. Well, I'm Not Scared of Anything Sane

**I'm EXHAUSTED! don't know why but i've been really tired lately...*sigh* barely have the energy or motivation to update my stories anymore, but i luv u guys enough to. 3 3 **

**:( why am i so tired?**

**

* * *

**

"Wow!" I exclaimed, staring in awe at the giant castle in front of me.

"I told you it was great," Tawni said, pushing past me. "Come on, let's go on space mountain, guys." I followed after her, dragging Lucy and Chad behind me. I tried to keep up with Tawni who was surprisingly fast despite her high heel boots, but it was hard. We finally arrived in Tommorowland where a huge line had already formed for Space Mountain, even though the park had only opened an hour ago.

"Two hours!" Lucy exclaimed, reading the estimated wait time. "Maybe we should just get fast passes."

"Maybe we should just not go on it," Chad said, turning to leave. "Look! No line for Dumbo the Flying Elephant."

"That's a baby ride," Tawni told him, giggling. "You aren't scared, are you? Cuz this isn't even a scary roller coaster."

"I'm not scared of anything," he said proudly.

"Except musical chairs," I joked.

"Especially music chairs," he said grinning, obviously remembering that conversation too. I smiled back at him and Tawni made a gagging noise.

"Get a room," she told us, completely disgusted by our cute little moment.

"Tawni, we're just friends," I insisted. When I said that, I thought I saw Chad's face fall, but maybe I just imagined it. "Now are we gonna get in line or not?"

"Step aside, ladies," Chad said. "I'll show you how it's done." He walked up to the girl at the back of the line and said something to her. She moved out of the way to let Chad past, as did the people in front of her. Chad gestured for us to join him so we jogged over to where he was standing.

Virtually every person in line let us pass as soon as they recognized either Chad or Tawni and I. Chad informed those who didn't that we were VIPs and they let us by without asking any more questions. Pretty soon, we were at the front of the line.

"Ready?" I asked Chad as we sat down in our rocket-shaped seats.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, smiling at me. Something about the smile seemed fake though. The ride started and we began climbing up a steep hill.

"Oh my God," Chad muttered under his breath.

"You okay?" I asked, attempting to turn around and look at him.

"Uh huh," he answered nervously. We got to the top of the hill and started out descent. Suddenly, Chad let out an ear-splitting, girlish shriek.

"Let me off this thing!" he screamed, starting to cry. "Oh my God! We're gonna die! Somebody stop the ride!" The ride lasted a good two minutes before finally coming to a stop. As soon as the lap bars came up, Chad leaped out of his rocket and started screaming at the ride attendant.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. "You call that fun? That was torture! I'm calling my lawyer!" I grabbed Chad's arm and dragged him away from the ride attendant.

"Sorry," I said. I turned to Chad. "Not scared of anything, huh?" Chad wiped the remaining tears off his face and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I'm not scared of anything sane," he said. I tried to hold back my laughter, but failed. Lucy was standing beside me with a concerned look on her face and Tawni laughing her ass off and taking pictured of Chad with her cell phone.

"Put that away," I told her. She rolled her eyes and put it back in her bag.

"Maybe you should go hang out with Chloe, Chad," I suggested. "Last I heard, she was trying to find someone to go on Cinderella's Carousel with her,"

"Yea Chad," Tawni said, still laughing. "That may be more your speed."

"No way," Chad insisted. "I love extreme rides. What are we going on next?"

"Splash Mountain," I told him, pointing at the picture on the map. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Isn't that like a five-story drop?" he asked. I nodded. "On second though, maybe I should go find Chloe."

* * *

**Sorry if some of the details about rides are incorrect...like I'm not really sure if Space Mountain has lap bars...it might be seat belts. And I don't know if the ride's two minutes or if it's longer or shorter. I think I was 14 last time I went there so cut me some slack. :P This chapter is making me miss Disney World though...I remember the first time I went there, I was gonna go on Space Mountain, but right before we went on it, I chickened out...the second time i went on it though and i was like "I was scared of this? Lame!" I'm soo obsessed with extreme rides now! Especially ones like "skyrider" and "flight deck" at Canada's Wonderland...so much fun! im getting off topic AGAIN so im gonna go before i start talking about something completely random like possums...PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! 3 3**


	9. Bedtime

**wow. i'm depressed. just posted the latest chapter of "the sonny diaries" and i don't really like where the story's going right now even though it's necessary to the plot. :( haha! anyone who's already read that chapter is probably thinking I'm bipolar right now because i began the AN before that chapter with "I'm so happy!" lol. i'm not though. ****k i don't know what this has to do with this story so im gonna shut up. peace ou-...oh wait...nevermind this is the beginning! :S i'm soo out of it right now.**

**

* * *

**

After a long day at the Magic Kingdom , Tawni, Lucy, and I went back to our hotel room. Chad was already there, sitting on his, sorry, _our_ bed, reading, well, flipping through, the latest issue of Tween Weekly.

"Make the cover again, Chad?" I asked, tossing my bag into the closet. and going into the kitchen for a glass of Dr. Pepper. Mr. Condor had called ahead and requested they stock all our fridges or they were fired (which is odd because they don't work for him...or do they?)

"No," Chad answered, bitterly. "You did."

"What?" I exclaimed, yanking the magazine out of Chad's hands and reading the cover aloud. "Is Sonny cheating on Chad?" Beneath is was a picture of me hugging my mom at the airport who, thanks to her baggy jeans and hoodie and the fact that you couldnt' see her face, really did look like a guy.

"You're cheating on me?" Chad joked. "That's it! It's over!" I pushed him playfully and he fell off the bed onto the floor. I flipped through the magazine until I found the article about me. I read through it quickly, laughing at the number of lies and misquotes in that one article.

"Did you read this?" I asked Chad, who apparantly was too lazy to get up off the floor. He laughed.

"I have people to read for me," he reminded me. "And even then I only have them read the articles about me..." I grabbed Chad's pillow and threw it at him.

"And you," he finished. "And OW!"

"Sorry," I said. "Wait, really? Do you actually have your people read you the articles about me."

"Yea," He answered. Awww! "Now help me up." I helped him back onto the bed and crawled under the blankets. It was only 8, but I was tired after spending all day walking around Disney World.

Chad crawled under the blankets next to me and I turned out the light. The whole sharing a bed with Chad thing was a little awkward, but it was better than sleeping on the floor or even sharing a bed with Tawni or Lucy since Tawni snores and Lucy kicks. Plus, Chad smells really good.

* * *

**haha! second sentance of paragraph 1 has like seven commas. I should probably rewrite that...nah!**

**anyway, sorry for the short chapter! hope you enjoyed it anyway...sorry about the gay title. I just realized that the title i wrote for it back in august sounds a little bit dirty. :S**

**peace out suckahs! **


	10. More Than Friends?

**i think i'm getting sick :(**

**so jealous of sonny in the first four paragraphs of this chapter! lol. read and you'll see why. 3**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up, Sonny," I heard Chad say. His voice sounded faint and far away. "Sonny," he said again. This time he sounded closer. I opened my eyes. I'd been expecting to wake up to my lilac-coloured walls and collection of stuffed cows, but instead of staring into the plushy face of Mr. Moo Moo, I was looking at Chad. His face was just inches from mine and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hmmm," I sighed happily, snuggling closer to him than I already was. I closed my eyes again and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled like pine trees and cinnamon and something else I couldn't place.

"It's time to get up," Chad said, sounding oddly dissappointed. "You have to let go now, Sonny."

"I don't want too," I muttered, obviously still half-asleep and unaware of what I was doing. I heard the familiar click of Tawni's heels as she came into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, sounding horrified. I opened my eyes again, now fully awake. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was cuddling with Chad, but when I did, I let go like he was on fire, falling off the bed in the process.

"Love you too," Chad said sarcastically, still smiling that smug little smile of his. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is Lucy still in the bathroom?" he asked Tawni.

"Well, it's not you, me, or Sonny, is it?" Tawni answered, rolling her eyes.

"Looks like _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Chad observed. Tawni took off her left shoe and hurled it at Chad's head. He ducked just in time, letting it whiz by and hit the wall.

"I'm so sick of Lucy's kicking," Tawni told us, setting her purse down and getting on all fours to search for her shoe which had rolled under the bed. "I'm covered in bruises and I had to use a gallon of cover-up to hide the bags under my eyes."

"Well, it's better than your snoring," Lucy argued, coming out of the bathroom. Chad stood up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I guess he really had to go.

"I don't snore," Tawni exclaimed. She recovered her shoe from under the bed only to throw it again, this time at Lucy. Fortunatly, Tawni's aim was off and it hit a box of Corn Flakes instead, knocking it to the ground. "Do I snore, Sonny?" I hesitated and then nodded nervously, sheilding my face with my hands in case Tawni decided to throw any more projectiles at me. She let out a quiet "hmph" and then hobbled over to where her shoe had landed. She put it back on her foot, not bothering to fix the Corn Flake mess.

I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on and soon Chad emerged from the bathroom.

"It's all you're Munroe," he said, winking at me. Ever since the cuddling incident, he seemed to be getting a little bit too cocky. Just because he smells good and has great hair and sparky eyes and an amazing smile and...wait, what was I saying again?

I took a quick shower, barely having enough hot water to rinse the shampoo out of my hair, thanks to Lucy, and then got dressed, did my makeup and dried my hair with Tawni's hot pink hair dryer.

"I'm gonna order room service," I told the others, once I was out of the bathroom. I had been planning to eat Corn Flakes, but obviously that was no longer an option. I hit the room service button on the phone and a lady answered.

"I'll have pancakes," I told her. "Extra syrup and a side of bacon." I covered the reciever.

"You guys want anything?" I asked.

"I'll have scrambled eggs," Lucy told me.

"I already ate," Tawni said, gesturing to the cornflakes on the floor. I ordered the eggs and then turned to the ego-maniac admiring his reflection in the mirror.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Egg whites with tomato on the side," he said. "Oh and don't let them touch or else it's going back." I repeated what Chad has said to the lady, thanked her, and hung up. The food arrived shortly and we all (well, all except for Tawni) dug in.

"Easy Shortstack," Chad said, as I shoveled forkfulls of pancake into my mouth. "You're gonna make yourself sick." Shortstack! My first nickname! Well, of course there was someoney, but that didn't really count...

Just as Chad was swalling his last bite of egg whites, the phone rang. Tawni answered it while I slipped my favourite sneakers on my feet.

"That was Mr. Condor," she told us, after she hung up. "He says we're ready to go."

"Animal Kingdom here we come!" I shouted excitedly. I couldn't wait to see the animals and ride the rides, especially Expedition Everest. Of course, Chad would have to find something else to do while we rode that one since Space Mountain was a baby ride compared to it.

When we got to the entrance, I spotted Nico and Grady. Grady was chowing down on a pretzel while Nico tried to get the pretzel girl's number. I watched as she rolled her eyes at Nico and he walked away, looking defeated.

"Nico! Grady!" I called. "Come ride Expedition Everest with us!"

"That sounds intense," Chad said nervously.

"It is," Grady said, appearing at my side. "I've been on it a bunch of times. It's amazing."

"Let's go," Lucy excalaimed, running in the direction that sign marked "Asia" pointed. Once again, Chad worked his celebrity magic to get us to the front of the line.

"Love Chad Dylan Cooper," he read aloud as he finished signing a picture for the ride attendant.

"Go on in," she said with a starstuck look in her eyes. We walked up to the front of the line, leaving Chad alone by the water fountain. Another ride attendant strapped us in. He winked at Tawni and handed her a piece of paper with her number on it which she promptly disposed of as soon as the ride began.

Expedition Everest was every bit as fun as I imagined, but it left me feeling a little queasy after the pancakes. We met up with Chad at the water fountain and then went to go check out Kilimanjaro Safari **(AN: Not sure if that's spelt right or even the right word...I didn't bother to double check it online.)**

After a long day of rides and buying souvenirs we decided to go on one last ride.

"Are you sure we won't drown?" Chad asked, eyeing the circular Kali River Rapids raft suspiciously.

"Positive," I answered. We got into the raft and the ride took off up a hill.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die," Chad wailed, sounding close to tears.

"No we're not," I reassured him. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. He calmed down almost immediatly.

"Thanks Sonny," he said, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back and we plunged down the first hill. Chad didn't even notice. He never took his eyes off mine and I found myself getting lost in them yet again, despite all the promises I'd made not to. As we plunged down the final hill, I finally let go of his hand. He let out a high-pitched scream and tried to grab my hand again, but before he could, we splashed down onto the water below, soaking everybody.

"See, that wasn't so bad," I said, handing Chad a towel from my bag.

"It really wasn't," he agreed. "But only because you were on it with me."

* * *

**This REALLY makes me miss disney world! Expedition Everest is sooo fun and I remember how we stupidly went on Kali River Rapids in the morning so we were soaking wet for most of the day...also there was this fat guy on the raft with us and he was so heavy that the raft always tilted so that he ended up going down the hills backwards and he kept saying "It aint fair! It aint fair!" LOL! don't know why i brought that up but i thought it was funny. **

**You know what's not funny though? my sister left five pairs of shoes in the front hall. FIVE! I don't even have five pairs of shoes. Like seriously? Why would you wear boots, slippers, flip flops, sneakers, and flats all in one day? WTF?**

**You know what else isn't funny? when i was 6, my neighbors locked me and my sister in our shed for an hour...in the summer...when it was 35C out (i think that's about 100F)...and it was a whole lot hotter in the shed. Again, don't know why i told you that. i was talking about that with my mom and sister when we were at Mcdonald's last night though so that's why i was thinking about it.**

**K i'm almost done I promise, but i just wanna tell you something weird that happened to me. I was playing spider solitaire today cuz i have no life and when I was about halfway through my fifth game, I realized that I'd been unconsciously writing a story in my head for the past half hour...I don't remember what it was about exactly, but it was a star wars fanfiction...all i remember was Rex sayin something about tinnies...weird eh? guess i'm just such a dedicated author that I write stories without even meaning to. lol! peace out suckahs! **


	11. A Little More Interesting

**My dad just got out of bed, came downstairs and yelled "turn the sound off!" at me. I said "it is off." and he looked at the computer, realized i was right, made a "hmmph!" noise and went back to bed. **

**O_o**

**My family's fucked.**

**

* * *

**

"Ready for the meeting?" I asked Zora. We were on our way down to the conference room to discuss the details of the Mackenzie Falls/So Random Movie.

"No," Zora answered. "This stinks. It's just a Mackenzie Falls movie featuring us. What's funny about that? We have to please these stupid bratty teenagers. It's gonna be horrible."

"I'll talk to Mr. Condor," I promised her.

"No!" my friends all shouted in unison.

"Everytime you try to fix something it ends up horribly wrong," Nico reminded me. "Remember High School Miserable?" I had a breif flashback before coming back to reality.

"You're right," I admitted. "I guess we'll just have to make the best of it.

We opened the door to the conference room and we all took a seat at the table. Everyone was there except Chad. I looked at my watch. He had exactly three minutes to get here if he wanted to make it on time.

Two and a half minutes later, Chad burst through the door.

"I'm here!" he announced.

"Good," Mr. Condor said. "23 more seconds and I would have had to fire you. Now sit down before I change my mind." Chad quickly sat down in the chair beside me.

"I had a screen writer write a sample scrip," Mr. Condor told us. He handed me a stack of booklets and I took one and passed them down. "Just skim through it and tell me what you think." I flipped through the script, reading lines here and there. It had been changed a little bit from Mr. Condor's original idea. Instead of us playing kids from a rival school, we were playing kids who were part of an exchange program from across the country.

"Here's an outline of each of your characters," he announced, handing me and my castmates each another booklet. _Character Outline: Brooke. _Was printed at the top of the page. I guess that was my character's name. Again, I leafed through the booklet, reading what looked important. Apparantly, Brook went to a public school in Seattle. Since she and the others were so much poorer than Mackenzie, Portlyn, Penelope, Trevor, Devon, and even Chloe, most of the cast shuns her except for Chloe, who knows what it's like to have less money than everyone else, and Mackenzie, who, as I suspected, starts to fall in love with her. At least Chad and I were getting along now. Well, mostly. There was the odd time where Chad would say something obnoxious, but he really was an okay guy.

"Anybody want to make any changes to their characters?" Mr. Condor asked. "Because if you do, please speak up now." Tawni raised her hand.

"Yes Terri?" Mr. Condor answered. He always insisted on calling her Terri since his ex-wife's name was Tawni.

"Can my character be rich?" she asked, hopefully. I rolled my eyes. Of course Tawni would hate for her character to be pooer than all the Mackenzie Falls characters.

"Fine," Mr. Condor agreed. "That might make it more interesting anyway. Brooke and Stephanie are best friends, but then when Penelope and Portlyn shun Brooke and befriend Stephanie, she has to choose between them. I love it! Very dramatic."

"And funny?" Grady asked hopefully.

"Suure," Mr. Condor answered. "Anything else?"

"Yea," Nico said, looking up from his script. "Does my character, Derek, have to be Tevor's long-lost third cousin?" I snicked. Wow. How cheesy was that? Mr. Condor shot me a look and I shut up.

"Yes," he told Nico. "There's always a long-lost family member. Anything else?" No one said anything so Mr. Condor got up to leave.

"You have the rest of the day to do what you want," he told us. "I have to go meet with some people about Pauly and Pals. They might start shooting at Condor Studios?"

"Oh my gosh!" Chad and I exclaimed in unison. "Really?" Mr. Condor rolled his eyes.

"You like Pauly and Pals?" I asked Chad, stifling a laugh.

"Well, so do you," he retorted, blushing. He stomped out of the room, trying to hide the fact that he was as red as a tomato. Tawni and I laughed.

"Let's go find Lucy," I suggested. I skipped into the elevator, dragging Tawni behind me. We took the elevator up to the twelfth floor and opened the door to our room.

"Hey Luce," I greeted my friend. She was watching Mackenzie Falls, but she quickly changed the channel when she saw us come in. I decided to let her Falls-watching slide this time...afterall, it really wasn't a bad show, "Tawn and I are going to check out the gift shop. You coming?"

"Sure!" she answered, switching off the TV and grabbing her purse. "As long as you fill me on in the movie." Tawni and I told her as much as we knew about the movie as we rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

"That's awesome!" Lucy exclaimed. "I wish I had a part in the movie."

"That would be so much fun," I said. "But you have to go back to Wisconsin in the fall for school."

"True," she said. "Plus, my mom would never let me be in a movie." We arrived at the huge gift shop and started browsing around.

"This is cute," Lucy commented, holding up an oversized Mickey T-shirt. "What do you guys think?"

"So cute!" I agreed. Tawni made a gagging noise

"Try shopping in the ladies section," she told her.

"It's unisex," Lucy informed her, but Tawni wasn't listening. She had spotted a pair of dangly Mickey earrings and was holding them up to her ears in front of a mirror.

"Those are _so_ pretty," I said. "You have to get them." Tawni and Lucy took their items to the cash register while I tried to decide on which chocolate bars to get. I ended up choosing and Aero bar, a Kit Kat, and a bag of Peanut M&Ms. On my way to the cash register I spotted some pink, purple, and blue, Mickey Mouse, "Best Friends Forever" necklaces. I picked them up off the shelf. Tawni would probably refuse to wear her blue "Forever" necklace, but Lucy and I could always wear our Purple "Best" and Pink "Friends" necklaces. Tawni and Lucy had already purphased their itemswhen I got there so I waited behind an elderly lady who kept buying lottery tickets and using her winnings to buy more. Eventually, she ran out of money and I got to buy my snacks and necklaces. The cashier handed me a reciept and I went to go catch up with Tawni and Lucy.

"I've got a surprise for you guys," I said, reaching into my bag. I handed the "Best" necklace to Lucy and the "Forever" necklace to Lucy, putting the "Friends" necklace on myself.

"Thanks, Sonny," Lucy said, doing up her necklace and giving me a hug. I looked over at Tawni who was studying the necklace in her hand.

"Do it up for me Sonny?" she asked, to my surprise.

"So you'll wear it?" I exclaimed.

"Do you not want me too?" Tawni asked, sounding hurt.

"Of course I want you too," I told her. "I just didn't think you would." I fastened the necklace at the back and gave her a hug.

"Get off me," she shouted, hitting me with her purse. I let go and we walked over to the elevator.

"We should order lunch," I said, once we were on our way up.

"Definitely," Tawni agreed. "I'm starving." We got off the elevator and walked down the long, carpettedy hallway towards our room. Chad opened the door just as I was about to put my key card in the slot. He was dressed in a pair of navy blue swim trunks and, not that I like him or anything, but _daaaamn_!

"You going down to the pool?" I asked, trying not to look at his abs.

"No, I'm dressed like this for ice skating," he said sarcastically.

"Well, we were just about to order some lunch," I told him. "Then we were gonna hit the pool. You might as well eat with us and then we can all go down together."

"Alright," he agreed. Chad had stupidly let the door close behind him, so I had to use my key card to get in. I grabbed the room service menu off the counter and skimmed through it. I decided on a hamburger and pushed the room service button, handing the menu to Tawni.

Once we'd all ordered what we wanted. We took turns getting hcanged in the bathroom. I was just tying up my bikini top when the food arrived. We ate quickly and then headed down to the pool where we sat on lawn chairs and tanned for half an hour so we wouldn't get cramps from swimming after eating. After our thirty minutes were up, Chad stood up and did a cannon ball, splashing everyone within twenty feet.

"Chad!" Tawni screamed. "You got my hair wet, you idiot!" She stormed off towards the hotel.

"You better go apoligize," I told him. "Otherwise, she'll be a pain to live with for the next week and a half." Chad got out of the fool and reluctantly chased after Tawni. When they didn't return after ten minutes, Lucy decided to go looking for them, leaving me all alone.

"And then there was one," I muttered to myself. I sat down on the pool deck and dangled my feet into the water. I close my eyes and tilted my face up towards the sun. It was such a nice day out.

"Excuse me," a voice said, interupting my peace and quiet. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar teenage boy standing in the pool in front of me. He grinned happily when I opened my eyes.

"It is you," he exclaimed. I noticed he had a British accent. "I'm such a huge So Random fan. I watch you on TV every week." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Sonny Munroe," I introduced myself. "But you knew that."

"Zach Mendler," he told me. "But I knew that." I laughed, remembering how I'd said the exact same thing when Nico and Grady had introduced themselves.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said, smiling. That's when I realized just how cute he was. He had shaggy brown hair that curled up at the ends, chocolate brown eyes and a smile that may even be more hypnotizing that Chad Dylan Cooper's.

"Wanna go for a simw?" Zach asked, still smiling that perfect smile of his. I nodded eagerly, my ponytail bouncing up and down with every bob of my head, and slipped into the water. It felt great on such a hot day so I emersed my head in the water, immediatly regretting it. My makeup was probably running all over my face.

"Shit," I muttered, trying to fix it. I turned to Zach. "Tell me the truth. Do I look like a raccoon?"

"A very cute raccoon," he answered, chuckling. I blushed. This vacation just got a little more interesting.

* * *

**Funny story about those necklaces. I bought the same ones for me, my friend, and my sister (back when i actually liked her...haha jk! she's pretty cool. we're just not as close as we used to be) at the gift shop outside space mountain and put them in the basket of my brother's stroller (wow! just realized how long ago that really was!) but they fell out before we got on the monorail and that was our last day at magic kingdom and i couldn't find them at any other park and i was so upset, but then on our last day in Florida, we went to Downtown Disney where they have this amazing Italian ice place and I found the necklaces again in the world's biggest disney store! I still have mine, but i'm not friends with the girl i gave the blue one too anymore...**

**Anyway, changing the subject, you know what the weirdest feeling ever is? When you put on a pair of non-skinny jeans after wearing pretty much nothing but skinny jeans for three years. I haven't worn jeans like this since I was a size 0! LOL! But they're soo roomy! MY LEGS DON"T TINGLE ANYMORE! NO MORE SPS! YUSSS! hahahahahahahah! i'm really hyper right now! bladkhoadhiehioehohd wow im a retard. peace out suckahs!**

**Oh and i put pix up on my website (not of my jeans) so go to ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com and click on "Summer Daze" to see them.**

**peace out suckahs**


	12. Sonny With a Date

****

****

**hopefully putting 1 or 2 new videos i'm working on up on my webbie (haha! haven't used that term since grade 7) tonight or maybe tomorrow? not sure if i'll get them done tonight or not...one is just some fluffy little channy video which i'm having a hard time making because honestly, I can't find enough footage of chad actually not acting like a dick so pretty much half of the video is either chad pretending to be nice to sonny, or i cut it off right before chad does something really dickish...some clips are even of chaz. But seriously, what does that say about him that i can barely scrape together enough footage to make a cutesy channy video? i had no trouble with my 7 things video...**

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys," I greeted my roommates. "Why didn't you guys come back to the pool?"

"We were going to come back," Lucy began. "But then we ordered these sundaes and they turned out to be _huge_ and after we ate them we were too stuffed to move. Sorry, Sonny."

"Don't be," I said, grinning. "Because while you guys were up here stuffing your faces, I was scheduling a date for Friday night."

"A date?" Chad exclaimed, suddenly interested in what I had to say. "With who?"

"Zach Mendler," I said dreamily.

"Never heard of him," he commented. I'm pretty sure I gave him a mini heart attack when I said Zach. He probably thought I was going to say Zac Efron.

"So what's he famous for?" Chad asked, seeming less than enthusiastic about my date.

"He's not famous," I told him. "He's a So Random fan." Chad snorted.

"You're dating a fan?" he snickered. "Wow! What a loser?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Not you, this Zach kid," he said. "Did he like follow you here or something? And besides, who watches So Random anyway?"

"Uh...you do," I reminded him.

"Used to," he corrected me. "I mean, Sickie Vickie? Come on! That is lame with a capital L."

"I came up with that character," I told him, hurt that Chad would say something like that. I kind of thought we were starting to get along.

"I know," he said. "That's why it's so lame." I could feel tears forming behind my eyes, but I was determined not to let Chad see me cry. I stormed out of the room angrily. I realized to late that I'd forgotten my key card, but I wasn't about to go back in there. I couldn't hold my tears in any longer so I gave in and cried. Why did Chad always have to ruin everything for me? This was the last straw. I'd given him second, third, and fourth chances, but I wasn't about to give him a fifth.

I knocked on the door to Zora's room and Penelope answered.

"Hey freak," Penelope called to Zora. "There's a crying zombie out here. Must be one of your friends." Did I really look that horrible? Whatever. I didn't care. I didn't even care that it was Penelope. I just threw my arms around her and cried into her shoulder

"There, there?" Penelope said uncertainly, attempting to comfort me in a similar way that Tawni sometimes did. Thankfully, Zora appeared in the doorway soon. I let go of Penelope and grabbed onto Zora.

"What did Cooper do this time?" Zora asked, rolling her eyes at how inconsiderate Chad was.

"It doesn't matter," I told her. "But would you mind switching rooms with Chad. You can sleep in my room and Chad can sleep in your room?" Zora nodded.

"That's the best propasal I've heard all week," she said. She waved goodbye to the Mack Falls girls. "Later losers." As Zora closed the door, leaving her key card in the room, I could hear Chloe calling dibs on sharing a bed with Chad. Soon they were all arguing over who's bed he was sleeping in. Yep, Chad would definitely be much happier sleeping in their room.

* * *

"No way!" Chad exclaimed. Zora had just told him our plan and surprisingly, he was against it. "Chloe, Portlyn, and Penelope will just be fighting over me nonstop."

"Please," Zora begged. "Rooming with those girly girls is torture. Besides, they actually want you in their room, unlike these girls."

"I want you in here, Chad," Lucy piped up.

"Shut up, cheese girl," Zora said, referring to Lucy's _I heart Wisconsin chedder_ T-shirt. She turned back to Chad. "It's either their room or the floor." Chad sighed in defeat.

"Their room," he said reluctantly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card. He handed it to Zora, who gave him a smug grin, and then started rolling his four suitcases, even more than Tawni had brought, out of our room.

"Later randoms," he said. "Lucy." Lucy didn't answer for my sake, but I could see how upset she was that Chad had opted to leave.

"Wow," Tawni commented once Chad had closed the door behind him. "Somebody's jealous."

"We're just friends," I told Tawni for the billionth time. "Or were."

"Oh please," Tawni said. "He's _so_ in love with you. Don't deny it. You know I'm right."

"If he's '_sooo_ in love with me' why was he being such a jerk to me?" I challenged.

"Because he thought you liked him back," she told me. "And you just broke his heart."

Ha! Yea, right. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't even _have _a heart. He should have just been happy for me that I'd found someone. Instead, he had to comment on what a loser the guy must be for liking me. If Chad had a date, I would have been happy for him. Obviously, she would have to be incredibly shallow to get past his jerkishness, but I would still be happy for him instead of insulting him and his date in front of his roommates.

One thing was for sure. I was going on my date Friday night and nobody, not even Chad Dylan Cooper, was going to stop me from having the best night ever.

* * *

**Ugh! Wanna hear something sad? Alex Buzarski came to school with Pnemonia and now I have Pnemonia! haha jk. I caught it from my brother! GRR! You better be grateful that i'm posting this when i'm sick!**

**...**

**wow for once i can't think of anything else to say soo...peace ou suckahs!**


	13. Blizzard Beach

**Hey guyz! Soo sorry about the wait. I really don't want to get into why I was gone AGAIN so if you REALLY wanna know, check out chapter 33 of "The Sonny Diaries". The author's note before the chapter explains everything, although I'm warning you it's really long! k i'm not gonna make you wait anymore, so READ THE DAMN CHAPTER! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"What a bizarre theme for a water park," I commented as Lucy and I waited in line for Summit Plummit, an almost-vertical water slide at Blizzard Beach. The melting ski lodge theme really was odd. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"Just looking at the fake snow makes me feel cooler," Lucy said. We took a step forward as the line moved up. Unfortunately, the ride attendant had caught people letting us cut in line and he made us wait our turn like everybody else.

"I wish Tawni was here," I said. Tawni had opted to stay at the hotel. Apparently, water isn't her thing. Splash Mountain and Kali River Rapids were enough for her. Unfortunately, Chad hadn't down the same. When we had ended up in line together to refill our Blizzard Beach travel mugs, he had asked me where my "boyfriend" was. I was still pissed about yesterday, so I dumped a mugful of lemonade on his head. I swear, Nico and Grady didn't stop laughing for an hour.

Finally, we got to the front of the line. I looked down at the almost-straight-down drop uncertainly. The butterflies in my stomach got worse.

"You can go first," I said, letting Sonny go in front of me.

"Thanks," she said, stepping fearlessly to the top of the slide.

"Cross your legs," the ride attendant told her. "Otherwise you'll get a massive wedgie."

"Thanks," Lucy said. She got on the slide and crossed her legs.

"Alright, you can go now," the ride attendant told her.

"See you on the other side," Lucy said, waving goodbye. She pushed off and disappeared down the slide. I could hear her excited screams as she plummitted down the steep drop.

"Next," the ride attendant called. I started towards the slide, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"That's me," Chad said, pushing past the people behind me. His face fell when he spotted me. "Oh, hey, Sonny."

"Chad D-d-d..." the ride attendant stammered, too shocked to speak properly.

"ylan Cooper," Chad finished.

"G-go ahead," the ride attendant told him, pushing me out of the way.

"That's not fair," I said, shoving Chad away from the slide. "I've been waiting forever and Chad just got her. Besides, I'm famous too." The ride attendant just stared at me blankly.

"Sonny Monroe?" I tried. "From So Random?"

"Oh yea," he said, suddenly recognizing me. "Chad's girlfriend." I laughed.

"Actually, I hate him," I corrected him.

"Do you, Sonny?" Chad asked, smirking. "Do you really?"

"Yes," I answered, confidently. "I do. Really." Before Chad or the ride attendant could stop me, I slid down the slide. I was so angry that I couldn't even enjoy it. Why did Chad have to ruin everything?

Oh, well. At least I had my date with Zach to look forward too. We were both scheduled to go to Epcot that day so we were going to meet for dinner at a restaurant in China and then go on some rides. Then we were going to watch the fireworks. I hadn't told anybody this, but I was kind of hoping he'd kiss me on Spaceship Earth, under the virtual stars. that would be so romantic. I know I'd just met him yesterday, but I somehow felt like I'd known him for ages.

"I'm tired," I told Lucy once I'd reached the bottom of the slide and de-wedged my wedgie. (I'd forgotten to cross my legs) "Let's go chill in the lazy river."

"Just a second," Lucy said, opening up her bag and taking out her camera. "I wanna take a picture of the slide." I bounced up and down impatiently

"Do you have to pee?" she asked.

"Just take the picture," I told her. I wanted to leave before Chad got off the slide. Lucy focused the camera and took the picture, just as Chad emerged from the tunnel.

"Chad?" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the picture. Chad got out of the water, looking pale and terrified.

"Stupid slide," he muttered. "That was horrible." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go, Lucy," I said, ignored Chad. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Wait for me," Chad called after us.

"We're going to the ladies' room," I lied. I didn't know why Chad wanted to hang out with me anyway. After all, I was "sooo lame". Ugh! Guys are retarded.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the long wait. It'll probably be awhile before the next chapter too because I don't have alot of computer time right now and I have to alternate between posting chapters of my two stories...although both these stories are pretty much done anyway...btw, i'm working on a threequel for this series, but it probably won't be up til i get everything sorted out...this'll make more sense if you read my author's note. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHSS! **

**(oh and review or msg me or something cuz i missed u guyz!)  
**


	14. Double Date

**I'm so excited. Why, you ask? Because I bought glee pajamas! heeelllll yea! Also, I really like the next few chapters so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Sonny, we're going to an amusement park, not a fashion show," Zora reminded me, as I tried on a pair of Tawni's high heels.

"I just want everything to be perfect," I told her, kicking of the too-small shoes and slipping into my silver flip flops. "Zach is so amazing. And he thinks I'm amazing. It's like it was meant to be." Tawni made a gagging noise.

"If you want everything to be perfect, you should definitely change," she said. I looked down at my strapless blue sundress. Was it really that bad?

"I'm with Tawni on this one," Lucy piped up. "It's a cute dress, but do you really wanna wear it to Disney World?" I groaned. It had taken me forever to pick out this dress. I took it off and threw it on the floor. I pulled my black leggings and flowy pink tank top out of my suitcase and put them on.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Perfect," Lucy commented. "Now let me do your hair." I sat down on my bed while Lucy plugged in her flat iron. It took about half an hour for her to completely straighten my hair, but it was worth it.

"Done," she announced finally. "Make up time!"

"Hold on," I said. "You're not gonna wear a blind fold are you?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not," she answered, putting some foundation on my face. She brushed on some blush and finished with gold eyeshadow and black mascara and eyeliner.

"What happened?" Tawni asked when she saw my hair and makeup. "You look...not half bad."

"Aww, thanks, Tawni," I said, hugging her. Tawni stood there awkwardly until I let go.

"Ready?" Zora asked.

"Yep," I answered. We headed out the door and down the hall. It was still only 10:30 by the time we got to the entrance of Epcot so we had alot of time to kill before my date with Zach.

"Let's go on Test Track," Zora suggested, dragging us towards the line.

"And mess up Sonny's hair?" Lucy gasped. The way she said it made it sound as if Zora had suggested we go kill some puppies. "You guys go ahead. We're gonna go on Soarin'." Zora and Tawni tapped the person at the back on the line on the shoulder and he let them pass as did the next few people. Lucy dragged me off to go ride Soarin'. The line was pretty long, but I insisted on waiting, much to Lucy's disappointment. I didn't want to be a "Chad", plus it would kill some time.

After Soarin' and Test Track, we went on Mission: Space.

"What do you wanna do now?" Zora asked.

"How about Spaceship Earth?" Tawni suggested.

"No way," I said. "I wanna go on that with Zach."

"Oh, yea," Tawni said sarcastically. "Cuz all those robot people are so romantic."

"The planetarium is," I insisted. "And it's kind of a test too. The perfect guy would kiss me under the stars. If he kisses me, I'll know he's the one." Lucy awwed and Tawni ewwed. Zora was too busy studying a map of the park to hear what we were saying. **(AN: haha funny typo here! I accidentally wrote "assed" instead of "awwed" before. LOL!)**

Why don't we go on the Finding Nemo ride?" she suggested.

"Alright," I agreed. "Anything but my date ride."

"The day seemed to drag on and on, but finally it was five o'clock. **(AN: We interupt this story for a VERY important message: k, so i missed "the rocky horror glee show" so i'm watching it now to make up for it and emma just ripped mr. schue's shirt off and OH HOT DAMN! K, back to the story)** I headed down to the Chinese place and sat down at the table Zach had reserved. He wasn't there yet, but I wasn't worried. He was probably in line for a ride or something. It was 5:15 when Zach finally got there.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry I'm late," he said. Not that I was mad at him anyway, but I would have forgiven him in a heartbeat with that adorable accent.

"It's fine," I said. "You're here now."

"This is for you," he said, holding out a fake rose. "The hotel gift shop didn't have any real ones." He pointed to a button on the side. "You can record your own message and...well, just listen." I took the rose from him and pushed the button. I could hear some music playing quietly in the backround.

"I'm over my head and I know it, I know it," a beautiful male voice sang. "I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be I'm gonna try. Cuz I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it. I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it. And I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time."

"That's my song," I commented, stating the obvious. "Was that you singing?" Zach nodded and blushed.

"Wait for it," he said.

"Hey, Sonny," the voice in the rose said. "It's Zach. I just want to let you know that I really like you and I want tonight to be perfect. Okay, well, that's all. Bye, S-"

"It cut me off," he told me. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great,"I answered, giving him a hug. That's when I saw him-the one person with the potential to ruin my entire night. I'll give you a hint. It starts with "Ch" and ends with "ad Dylan Cooper"

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" Zach asked.

"Nothing," I lied, faking a smile. "Just thought I saw a rat."

"Oh," Zach said, looking confused.

"Yep," I answered. "An annoying, obnoxious, disgusting, soon-to-be-dead rat." Zach nodded uncertainly.

"Are we still talking about a rat?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "It's not like I'm talking about Chad Dylan Cooper or something."

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Zach asked. "Your ex?" He looked over his shoulder and spotted Chad. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know," I said angrily. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" I got up and marched over to the front door where Chad was waiting to be seated.

"Hey, Shortstack," Chad said sweetly. Pfft. What a fake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You know I have a date tonight."

"Well, so do I," Chad said. That's when I noticed the girl standing next to Chad. She had long blond hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes and was insanely beautiful.

"Who's your friend, Chad?" I asked, faking a smile for the girl's sake.

"This is..."Chad began. He looked over at her. "What's your name again, hun?"

"Kennedy," she answered impatiently, as if he'd asked her that question a hundred times.

"How much did you pay her to date you?" I asked.

"Nothing," Chad said. "She's a Mackenzie Falls fan." He gave me a knowing look before putting his arms around Kennedy and kissing her passionately. I touched my lips, remembering when he had kissed me like that. Then I snapped out of it and realized what he was doing. He was trying to get back at me for not dating him after I found out about the bet. Well, it wasn't going to work. Why would I be jealous of Kennedy kissing Chad when I could kiss Zach? I had been hoping to save this for Spaceship Earth, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I gestured for Zach to come join me by the entrance and he jogged over. **(AN: k, really pissed at myself cuz i saved up until here, wrote the rest of the chapter and then forgot to save it before uploading it so i had to delete the chapter from my story and rewrite the rest of it again as well as my author's not which i don't think is quite as awesome as it was originally... damn.)**

"Zach, this is Chad and..." I began. "What's your name again?"

"Kennedy," Chad's date answered, pulling away from Chad and shaking Zach's hand. Zach reached out to shake hands with Chad, but Chad just gave him a dirty look.

"Why don't you guys join us?" I suggested.

"That sounds fun," Kennedy exclaimed, either not knowing that I was Chad's ex or simply not caring.

"That does sound fun," Chad agreed, grinning somewhat evilly. I took Zach's hand and led him back to the table. Chad and Kennedy followed. I slid into the booth next to Zach, leaving Chad and Kennedy with the chairs.

"So are we ready to order?" Zach asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"You say order so cutely," I said, moving a strand of hair off his face.

"Order," he repeated, grinning. I giggled and slid over closer to him, crushing my lips against his. I kept my eyes open and glanced over at Chad who was making out with Kennedy. Well, two could play that game.

Throughout my whole make out session with Zach, I kept glancing over at Chad. Once we ended up looking over at the same time and for one awkward second, our eyes met. I quickly looked away and forced myself to keep my eyes closed.

Eventually, we were interrupted by a waiter clearing his throat.

"Sorry," I apologized. I opened the menu and ordered the first thing I saw-sesame chicken. Kennedy ordered the same thing, Zach ordered pork and Chad ordered some kind of noodles.

We sat in awkward silence until our foot arrived. While we waited I mulled over my kiss with Zach. His lips had tasted a bit like hamburger. When I'd kissed Chad, his mouth had tasted like cinnamon gum. Plus, Zach had kind of slobbered all over my face. Maybe it would have been more magical on Spaceship Earth. I was still going to try it.

As soon as our food arrived, Kennedy started shoveling chicken into her mouth. Zach, Chad, and I stared at her in shock.

"I haven't eaten all day," she told us. I nodded and ate a piece of my own chicken.

"Mmm, this is good, " I commented. Then I got an idea.

"Try some, baby," I said, spearing a piece of chicken with my fork and feeding it to Zach.

"That is good," he agreed. "Try some of mine." He fed me a bite of pork, getting sauce all over my face. I was a bit annoyed, but I wasn't going to let Chad know that. I giggled and let Zach wipe the sauce off my face. I gave Chad a look as if to say, "Your plan isn't working, what are you gonna do now?" Chad picked up a noodle and put one end in his mouth, giving the other end to Kennedy. I fed Zach another piece of chicken as Chad and Kennedy ate their way to the middle of the noodle. This was going to be a long date.

* * *

**Finally done. I rewrote the author's note as best i could.**

**OMG! I had such a hard time focusing while writing this. Sam, Finn, AND Mr. Schue...all with no shirt on. yummmy! Oh my god, I would totally...actually i'm not gonna tell you what's i'd do because i'm tryna keep this pg13 cuz it's a t rated story. but yea I like this episode. I REALLY REALLY LIKE IT! I love it when Sam's like "Where are you going?" and Finn's like "to show everyone how hot and sexy i am" and i'm just sitting there thinking, "you already do that just by existing" mmmmm...don't know why he's so insecure, he has a nice body...well nothing compared to sam, but still...not bad at all...k i'm gonna stop talking now. peace out suckahs!**

**Oh, just one thing I need to tell you. Do it right now before you forget: Look up "Nick Pitera a whole new world". I want you to do it before you review too so you can come back here and tell me what you thought of it. just watch it and wait for 1:00. i love hearing/seeing people's first time reactions to this. So, yea do it! oh and look up "josh blackstock king of the world" He went to my school last year and he's sooo good! (yea, that's my vocals teacher with the curly hair) oh and might as well look up "nicole geary little house" too. She's in my class and she's pretty good. no, there's none of me on youtube.**


	15. Sonny With a Chance of Getting Stuck

**I only have half an hour to get this typed up before I have to go to bed so this author's note is really gay. Sorry.**

**Oh, but the full name of this chapter is "Sonny With a Chance of Getting Stuck on a Ride With a Moron"**

**

* * *

**

After dinner, Chad, Kennedy, Zach, and I got in line for Spaceship Earth. Chad wanted us to cut to the front of the line, but I didn't want to seem like a diva in front of Zach and Chad wasn't about to ruin his plan by leaving us alone. So we waited in line together for an hour, making small talk.

"So, where are you from Kennedy?" Zach asked.

"I live here in Florida," Kennedy answered. "But I'm trying to convince my parents to move out to L.A. so I can be closer to Chaddy." Chad winced at the nickname, but didn't say anything.

"What about you?" Kennedy asked. "Are you from England or Australia? I can never tell English and Australian accents apart."

"I'm originally from England," he answered. "But I live in L.A. now."

"You do?" I exclaimed.. "I kind of just assumed you were on vacation from England."

"Nope," Zach answered. "I'm from L.A. too. Which means we can keep seeing each other when we go home." Chad froze when he heard that.

"So you're going to be around all the time?" he asked. I nodded over-enthusiastically. Chad looked like he was about to faint. Perfect! He hated Zach and now he was going to have to deal with him at home too...and so was I. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. Sure, he was cute and sweet, but I was growing less fond of Zach by the minute.

The line moved forward and we took a few steps forward. I rolled my eyes at the slowness of the line.

"Could this line be any longer?" I asked Zach.

"Well, you didn't want to cut to the front," Chad answered before Zach could say anything.

"Who asked you? I muttered.

"Not you," he replied. "You've been too busy sucking face with Mr. Fish and Chips here."

"Me?" I exclaimed. People were starting to stare at us. "What about you and little Miss Malibu Barbie?"

"Well, at least I know how to kiss," Chad said.

"Ha!" I shouted sarcastically. "I've kissed you and you definitely do _not_ know how to kiss."

"Well, I've met fish who kiss better than you?"

"You mean Kennedy?"

"Hey!" Kennedy exclaimed, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, I apologized. "I didn't mean it. I was trying to insult him. You don't even remotely resemble a fish."

"So you lied about that?" Chad asked. "Which means you must have lied about me being a bad kisser too!" Busted.

"You wish," I said.

"_You _wish."

"Wow. You can't even think of your own comebacks. That's the problem with actors. They have to have everything written for them."

"You're an actor too, Munroe."

"I thought So Random didn't count."

"I'm talking about the new movie. You're just like me...except not as awesome."

"I'm way better than you, Chad. I actually have a soul and a conscience."

"Whatever."

I hadn't even noticed, but we were now at the front of the line. Before i knew what was happening, Kennedy was shoving me into the nearest car. Zach shoved Chad in after me and closed the little door behind us. Before we could get off, the ride started it's ascent up a hill.

"What are you doing?" I shouted down the hill.

"You guys need to stop fighting," Kennedy yelled to us.

"Try to work things out," Zach called. "We'll be here when you get back." I groaned and leaned back in my seat as we climbed the hill slowly. I was trapped.

* * *

**Two more chapters left to this story. Is the suspense killing you yet? I hope so. I just LOVE to torture you guys! K, well that's it for now. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	16. Feelings

**Okay, here it is. I'm kept you in suspense long enough so here it is. (BTW, this is the second last chapter so read it very slowly and make it last because the threequel won't be up for awhile.) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"This is gay," Chad commented as we cruised through the different eras of communication.

"You're gay," I muttered under my breath. Chad laughed humourlessly and leaned back in his seat.

"You had to get us into this mess," he said.

"Me?" I exclaimed. "You're the one who crashed my date in the first place."

"Kennedy and I just wanted to have dinner," He told me. "But then you went all crazy and invited us to join you."

"So you weren't just eating there to piss me off?" I asked.

"Of course not," he answered. I wasn't sure whether he was being legit or acting again.

"And you really do like Kennedy?" Chad didn't answer.

"No," he admitted finally.

"I know you wanted to get back at me, but did you have to ruin my date?" I asked.

"What?" he exclaimed. "You think this is about revenge?" He lowered his voice so I could barely hear it. "More like jealousy," he confessed.

"Jealousy?" I repeated.

"I'm jealous of Zach, okay?" he blurted out. "The day we went to Animal Kingdom, I kind of thought you...I dunno...liked me..._liked_ me, liked me. But then you met Zach and...I guess I just wanted you to be jealous of Kennedy. It was stupid, I know."

"Actually, that's kind of sweet," I said, surprising both of us. "I mean, that you were jealous and wanted me to be jealous. You didn't really go about it the right way, but it's nice to see you really do have feelings."

"Well, it doesn't feel nice," Chad said. "I feel like crap. I messed everything up a long time ago. I just wished I had realized how I felt about you before I did that stupid bet thing."

"And how do you feel about me, Chad?" I asked. Our vehicle started to rotate and we cruised through a doorway into the planetarium. "Wow," I breathed, forgetting my question, but Chad hadn't forgotten.

"Sonny," he whispered. I looked over at him. What happened next seemed like it happened in slow motion. He took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you," he said. And then he leaned in and kissed me under the stars.

* * *

**It may be short, but this is may be my all time favourite chapter out of any story I've written. (Don't tell the Sonny Diaries fans i said that...although some of you are probably fans of that story too so...:S) but seriously, I've reread this chapter at least 8 times and every time it makes me AOL (Awwww Out Loud) I know you guys are probably excited too because you've been waiting two whole stories for a moment like this. I may post the final chapter tonight but maybe not...it's not that interesting (it just kind of cleans up some loose ends that need dealing with) so it's not like i'm gonna keep u in suspense or anything...just not sure if i'm up to writing my whole goodbye speech tonight...hmm i'll think about it...if not, it'll be sometime later this week, possibly tomorrow. Don't forget to review guys! I REALLY wanna hear what you think of this chapter because this chapter is literally like my baby. (I have alot of babies actually: Portable DVD player, stereo, cell phone, ipod touch, camera, all my twilight books and movies, the star wars prequel trilogy at walmart that i visit every week and beg my mother to buy me for christmas, etc...wow i have soo many babies, I must be a whore!) Well, that's all for now. TTYL folks...oops i mean peace out suckahs! :S That could have been bad. O_o  
**


	17. Fireworks AND NEW STORY PREVIEW

**OMG! the last chapter! You know this is the first sequel I've actually finished? Let's hope the next one become the first threequel i finish too! I'll post an author's note when i get the new story up, but it may not be until christmas holidays because I have A TON of homework! This is my school work schedule:**

**Monday, December 6  
-"My Own Five Pillars" Assignment Due (World Religion)  
-Clarinet Recording Due (Band)**

**Thursday, December 9  
-Band Rehersal**

**Tuesday, December 14  
-Band Performance in Foyer**

**Wednesday, December 15  
-Band Performance at Mother Teresa Catholic School  
-Studio #3 (Vocals)**

**Thursday, December 16  
-Christmas Concert (Band, Vocals)**

**On top of that, I also have the end of semester vocals concert in January, an independent study project for vocals due in January, AND I'm finishing up my grade 10 history in credit recovery so i have a culminating activity to do. So today I have to spend at least and hour on religion, at least half an hour practicing my clarinet, then go home and record the first section of the piece i have to record for music. Then I have to practice for vocals for at least half an hour, do some research on bon jovi for my independant study project which will take at least half an hour, work on my history culminating activity for at least half an hour, and find a song to sing for my third studio. So if you guys could give me some suggestions of songs to sing, that would help me so much. As a thank you for posting this chapter when I really shouldn't because I have soooo much to do? Please? I would really really appreciate it! If I use the song you suggest, I'll dedicate this entire story to you in the author's note! Pinky swear!**

**k, here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The ride arrived at the station and Chad helped me out.

"Do you see them?" Chad asked, trying to sound hopeful. We both knew we were dreading having to end it with our dates though.

"There," I said, pointing at Zach and Kennedy across the room. We started walking towards them, but we stopped in our tracks when Zach leaned in and kissed Kennedy.

"Ahem," Chad said, clearing his throat. They spun around and Zach froze. Kennedy giggled nervously, but Chad just shook his head.

"I hope you two will be happy together," I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Inside, I was jumping up and down. They had just made this a lot easier.

"Thanks, Sonny," Zach said, putting his arm around Kennedy. "So how did it go?"

"Actually," Chad said, putting _his_ arm around _me_. "We k-"

"Can learn to live with each other," I finished.

"Great," Kennedy said. "Let's go."

"In a second," Chad answered. Kennedy sauntered off with Zach trailing behind her.

"Why didn't you let me tell them?" Chad asked once we were alone...ish (There was still the crowd off people)

"Remember what happened last time?" I asked, referring to my cast's reaction when they had found out Chad and I were dating. Chad nodded. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anybody about this. Just act like it never happened." But it had happened. And I couldn't stop the feeling that I was going to burst from happiness. Chad and I headed outside. The fireworks were just starting. We stood beside Zach and Kennedy and were soon joined by Tawni, Lucy, and Zora.

"So, how'd it go?" Lucy asked, as a Mickey-shaped firework exploded in the sky. I took Chad's hand in mine inconspicuously.

"Perfectly," I answered. "Everything went perfectly."

* * *

**AHHH! It's over it's over! OMG! How can it really be over? I know this chapter was short, so i'm gonna give you a LITTLE bitty preview of the threequel. This is a small portion of Chapter One of the next story which I currently have no name for...don't worry though. I'm working on it.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAD'S POV**

"Ready to go?" Tawni asked.

"Almost," I answered. She rolled her eyes. Apparently, her question hadn't been directed at me.

"I still don't see why you had to move back into our room," she sulked.

"I've told you a thousand time," I said. "Zora wanted to move back into her old room." Okay, so that wasn't entirely true. In reality, I'd paid her a hundred bucks to move into her old room. At first she'd started asking a whole bunch of questions, but I gave her an extra fifty and she shut right up.

"Why would she want back in her old room, though," Tawni questioned.

"Probably to get away from you and all your annoying questions," I answered. Tawni scowled and marched over to the bathroom door.

"Sonny," she called, knocking on the door. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost," she answered. "I just have to finish drying my hair. Tawni groaned.

"I'm going down to the limo," she told her. "I'll meet you there." She turned to Lucy. "You coming?"

"I'm gonna wait for Sonny," she told Tawni. "You go ahead."

"That's okay," I said. "I'll wait for her. I still need to fix my hair."

"It looks perfect to me," Lucy said, grinning. I cringed. When was this girl going to get it that I wasn't interest, nor was I ever going to be interested?

"Well, there's always room for improvement," I said, walking over to the mirror and trying to find a way to make my hair look even hotter than it already was. I guess I was wrong. When you're me, there _is_ no room for improvement.

* * *

**So please let me know what you think of the last chapter/the story in general and the little preview of the first chapter of my next story in this series. And don't forget to suggest a song. I'll be doing the thank yous and dedications in the authors notes and i'll also tell you when the new story's up. I'll do it ASAP so don't worry! 3**

**Also, it's snowing! AHHH! Curse you CAnada! lOL!**

**for the last time, peace out suckahs**

**haha just kidding there's a threequel remember? DOI! 3**

**anywayz...bye!  
**


	18. AN: Bad News Guys

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the super long wait. I've had some awful writers block! I finally got around to writing chapters 6 and 7 of the threequel yesterday and chapter 7 was my requirement for posting the first chapter so I was planning to post it today. Unfortunatly though, I'm having some ipod difficulties (again) and now I think it may have wiped everything out...everything...including my entire progress. I won't know for sure for another half hour or so, but I just wanted you to know that if it did wipe everything out, the threequel may not happen. It still might, but one of the things I hate more than anything is rewriting chapters I've already written...especially seven chapters at a time. I honestly don't even really remember what I wrote in the first few chapters. I'm really sorry guyz. I probably should have started posting despite my writer's block, but I really didn't want to get up to chapter 5 and then STILL not be able to write any more cuz that really would have sucked. I'll let you no ASAP whether or not this is gonna work out. And if it is whiped out, please keep this on your favourites list because I still might rewrite this story and if I do, I'll let you know on this story if and when I post the first chapter.**

**Oh wait! It just finished...sorry guys, but it's gone. **

**So in case I don't talk to you again...Peace out suckahs.**

**T-T**


	19. AN: Good News Guys

****

Hey. I know what you're thinking. "Back so soon?" And yes, I am back so soon. Turned out that all my songs, all my apps and yes, all my notes, were backed up on my computer. Half an hour after I posted the AN saying my story was gone, I recovered it. I was going to post another author's note saying I had it back, but then if people had already read the first author's note and this story was only marked in their favourites and they hadn't subscribed to it, it wouldn't show up that I'd posted a new chapter cuz it was in the same day. Anyway, long story short, the story IS going to continue. In fact, chapter one is going up as you're reading this. The title of the story is "Secrets" which I know is completely lame. Whoever said third time was a charm was a doorknob. I always think of a half decent title for my first story and then it all goes downhill for the sequels...that's why I just named the second and third part to the sonny diaries "The Sonny Diaries Part II" and "The Sonny Diaries Part III" Also, it makes it more legit that I've written a ninty chapter story and not just a few thirty chapter ones if they all have the same title.

So yea... go check it out! I hope you all like it and I hope the next chapter will be up soon!

**Oh and sorry, but I totally forgot who I was planning to thank and dedicate this story too so.,,,thankyou everyone! Thanks for being so patient about all the technical difficulties with this story and thanks for reading. You've been so amazing. :)**

**Peace out Suckahs! :)**


End file.
